Un Son Entêtant
by Roxanne Black
Summary: Spoilers chap. 124 et suivant soit à partir de la fin du tom 16. Fye a un réveil relativement difficile suite aux récents événements. Léger KuroxFye


Auteur : Roxanne Black

Titre : Un son entêtant

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série 'Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle' ne m'appartiennent absolument pas (hélas !). Ils sont à CLAMP et je ne fais que leur emprunter pour mon histoire… Après ils rentreront gentiment chez eux…

Résumé : Spoilers chap. 124 et suivant (soit à partir de la fin du tom 16). Fye a un réveil relativement difficile suite aux récents événements.

Couple en scène : Léger Kuro/Fye pour le moment.

Rating : K

Note : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes que je n'aurais pas remarqué et donc corrigé.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Un son entêtant**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Boum Boum' 'Boum Boum'

Qu'est ce que c'est encore ? Pensa-t-il

'Boum Boum'

C'est un bruit lancinant qui lui martèle le crâne. Il en devient obnubilant… Cela lui rappel quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Il essaie d'ouvrir les yeux mais à son grand désarroi, un seul répond à sa demande. Il l'avait presque oublié ça. Il avait presque oublié qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais employer le terme « ses yeux » pour parler de son regard. Cela lui faisait mal… pas physiquement car la douleur avait totalement disparu de son orbite vide, mais mentalement. Il leva sa main pour toucher du bout des doigts la pièce de tissu lui servant de cache. Ses cheveux soyeux tombaient avec nonchalance sur son visage qui serait désormais à jamais changé. Il n'aurait plus jamais le courage de se regarder dans une glace.

'Boum Boum'

Sa paupière se referma à plusieurs reprises essayant d'adapter son œil à la pénombre ambiante. La nuit devait être tombée. Etait-il encore à Tokyo ? Il n'en savait rien à vrai dire et il s'en fichait pas mal. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il voulait savoir c'était d'où venait ce bruit.

'Boum Boum'

Il pensa reconnaître une chambre. En tout cas, la pièce possédait bien quatre murs, une fenêtre et d'après la texture de la surface sur laquelle il était allongé, on pouvait même dire qu'il y'avait un lit. Oui… On pouvait donc qualifier cet endroit de chambre.

'Boum Boum'

La nouvelle pensée qui vint à son esprit fut qu'il était en vie. C'est étrange ça… Il n'était pas du genre à se battre pour survivre. Surtout que d'après ses faibles souvenirs, le fait de vivre était maintenant un handicape pour ses compagnons de voyage. L'autre Shaolan avait acquis ses pouvoirs et tant que le magicien serait vivant, le clone pourrait les utiliser.

'Boum Boum'

Mais c'est quoi ce bruit à la fin ! Fye tourna légèrement la tête pensant avoir localisé d'où provenait le son mais il ne rencontra qu'un regard rouge. Il aurait du se douter qu'il serait près de lui à son réveil. Si il était encore en vie c'était à cause… ou plutôt grâce à cet homme qui le fixait de son regard aux couleurs de braise. Ce regard où il était si difficile de lire.

'Boum Boum'

« T'as enfin fini de jouer ta belle au bois dormant ? » demanda-t-il pince sans rire avec ses sourcils éternellement froncés.

« Bouh Kuropon est méchant dès mon réveil ! » commença le magicien en affichant un sourire façade dont lui seul avait le secret mais qui se fana rapidement. Une douleur lui vrilla littéralement la tête lui arrachant une grimace. Il n'aurait pas dut parler finalement.

« T'as mal à la tête ? »

« Un peu »

Quel menteur il faisait. Un peu n'était qu'un délicat euphémisme par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait. Mais c'était tellement plus simple comme ça.

'Boum Boum'

Le brun regarda dehors. Le silence venait d'établir sa loi et aucun des deux ne semblait décidé à la violer pour le moment. Fye essaya de se souvenir en détail de ce qui s'était passé… tout était étrangement flou. La douleur du moment avait du lui accaparer son attention pour que sa mémoire lui fasse défaut à ce point. Des brides lui revenaient mais certaines choses restaient dans le brouillard… pourtant il fallait bien qu'il arrive à se souvenir. Sa tête était vraiment têtue parfois… pourquoi refusait-elle de coopérer ?

'Boum Boum'

Son corps lui parut engourdi et il avait beaucoup de mal à bouger. Chacun de ses membres étaient comme ankylosé. Kurogane le fixait à nouveau attendant probablement une réaction de sa part. Devait-il parler ? Sans doute… Mais pour dire quoi ? Le ninja pourrait l'aider un peu à s'éclaircir les idées au lieu de river ses yeux sang sur lui.

Ses yeux sang…

Sang…

'Boum Boum'

Fye se redressa paniqué, malgré la fatigue physique, en comprenant d'où venait ce son qui l'obnubilait depuis son réveil : Une veine qui palpite… Voilà de quoi il s'agissait. Sa mémoire lui revint au galop alors qu'il se tournait vers Kurogane. Sa respiration s'emballa et quelque chose de glaciale lui parcouru l'échine. Le blond voulu parler mais il fut interrompu par l'autre qui avait visiblement remarqué son trouble.

« Je commençait à me demander si tu te foutais pas de ma gueule en faisant comme si de rien n'était. » commença-t-il.

'Boum Boum'

Le magicien baissa les yeux et serra les dents en tentant d'oublier le bruit du sang circulant dans le corps près de lui.

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? » murmura t-il en fixant ses mains qui lui parurent encore plus pâle qu'à la normale.

Le Ninja haussa un sourcil. « Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi ? »

Les poings de Fye serrèrent les draps douloureusement.

« Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir Kuropon… »

Malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour garder sa voix légèrement rieuse, il n'y arrivait pas. Ce qu'avait fait le brun était complètement hors logique… demander à Yuuko de le sauver alors que sa vie n'entraînait que des problèmes.

'Boum Boum'

Et ce bruit en plus qui ne quittait pas ses tympans et qui allait finir par le rendre maboule ! Quel imbécile ce Kuro-chan ! Maintenant leur quête des plumes allait se compliquer. Si il était mort cela n'aurait fait que ôter de la puissance à leur ennemi. Au lieu de cela, l'équipe se retrouve avec un borgne qui alimente les forces du côté opposé. La belle affaire !

Fye porta une main à son front. Son corps était toujours aussi affaiblit et ce simple geste lui coûtait beaucoup d'efforts. Ses mèches blondes glissèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il penchait légèrement la tête en avant. Son âme lui donnait la sensation d'être déchirée.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensés, il entendit le brun bouger. Il tourna la tête pour poser son œil bleu sur Kurogane qui s'était rapproché du lit et lui présentait à présent son poignet.

'Boum Boum'

« Non ! » Souffla Fye en reculant effrayé.

« Tu as besoin de te nourrir… tu es resté beaucoup trop longtemps à jeun et tes compétences physique sont entrain d'en pâtir.»

Comment pouvait-il dire cela sur un ton si léger ? Le magicien fixa le poignet exposé dont la chair, moins épaisse, laissait transparaître les veines véhiculant le liquide précieux. Il se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux pour ôter de sa vue la tentation.

« Je ne peux pas. » Murmura-t-il.

« Je ne te laisse pas le choix. »

« Je ne peux pas Kurogane ! Je ne peux pas ! » Cria-t-il en serrant de nouveau les poings si fort que cette fois-ci ses ongles pénétrèrent la chair la faisant suinter.

Le brun sembla surpris… Le magicien venait de l'appeler par son vrai nom contrairement à d'habitude.

« J'ai pas sauver ta putain de peau pour que tu te laisses crever ensuite ! » Hurla-t-il les yeux rétrécis par la colère.

« Je ne peux pas… » Répéta faiblement Fye comme un enfant buté en passant un bras autour de ses côtes comme pour se protéger.

Soudain, une étincelle perça l'obscurité et le Ninja attrapa violement le bras du mage pour presser son poignet contre les lèvres du blond. Fye tenta de se dégager en refusant de mordre. Il finit par y arriver mais malgré tout, un goût de fer s'insinua dans sa bouche. Il réalisa que Kurogane s'était entaillé le poignet avec la lame de son sabre avant de le porter contre la bouche du magicien.

Alors que la saveur du sang venait de toucher son palet, il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres pour recueillir ce qui restait du liquide.

Son regard changea alors que sa volonté première s'envolait. Sa pupille se rétrécit pour ne laisser apparaître au final qu'une fente rappelant étrangement le regard carnassier des félins. Son souffle se fit plus profond et il se rapprocha de nouveau du Ninja. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et exposa la peau parcourue de fibres bleutées au vampire.

La langue du blond vint d'abord traîner sur cette peau convoitée en arrachant un frisson au brun. Cette sensation fut de courte durée et se vit remplacer par celle de deux piqûres. Kurogane sentit les crocs de Fye se frayer sans douceur un chemin dans son poignet. La morsure en elle-même n'était pas si douloureuse comparée à ce qu'il avait vécu par le passé. Etrangement, son poignet chauffait alors que le sang de son corps affluait à l'avant de son bras pour un voyage de non retour. Il sentait toujours la langue du blond glisser sur sa peau rendant la douleur beaucoup plus supportable. Il se surprit même à apprécier cet instant. Le magicien n'avait pas vraiment de contrôle sur ce qu'il faisait et n'obéissait plus qu'à ses instincts vampiriques nouvellement apparu et contre lesquels il ne pouvait plus lutter.

Combien de temps s'écoula ainsi ? 5 min ? Peut-être 10 ? Impossible à dire mais lorsque la vision de Kurogane commença à se voiler, il réalisa qu'il devait impérativement retirer ces crocs de son poignet ou il allait tomber dans les vapes et y laisser sa peau. Il chercha a enlever son bras des mains du blond mais celui-ci ne semblait pas enclin à lâcher prise et le Ninja du le pousser violemment pour ne pas se retrouver vider de son sang. Fye roula par terre de l'autre côté du lit. Sa première idée fut de se redresser pour s'empresser d'aller de nouveau déchirer la chair du Ninja mais finalement il resta allongé là… reprenant petit à petit ses esprits en haletant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire et se sentait terriblement honteux.

Quelques instants plus tard, le brun entra dans son champ de vision se tenant debout à côté de lui. Un filet de sang s'échappait toujours de son poignet meurtri mais il semblait ne pas y prêter attention. Pourtant Fye fixait de son œil bleu et contre sa volonté la chute au sol de chaque goutte du liquide rubis. Il déglutit en refermant ses yeux pour ôter cette vision de son esprit. Quand il ré ouvrit les yeux, son regard s'embua et il tenta de masquer ses larmes avec sa main. Mais Kurogane l'en empêcha en lui attrapant la main et en l'obligeant à se redresser.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » Le questionna t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La question ne fit qu'accentuer ses sanglots… Il était vraiment minable. Non seulement il avait refiler sa magie au camp adverse mais en plus avec un œil en moins il devenait beaucoup moins efficace au combat au corps à corps… et maintenant voilà qu'il se transformait en un véritable parasite obligé de vivre au crochet d'un de ses compagnons pour pas perdre sa saleté de peau.

« Je suis un fardeau pour tous maintenant… » Murmura t'il en refusant de lever les yeux.

Kurogane soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté du magicien.

« T'es vraiment un crétin… » Dit-il en posant sa main sur la tête blonde.

« Je veux bien que tu sois un peu lourd parfois mais de là à dire que tu es un fardeau… Si t'es encore en vie dit toi simplement que c'est parce que t'as encore des choses à faire ou à voir et que ton temps n'est pas encore écoulé. »

Rêvait-il ? Ou bien le Ninja venait-il d'essayer de le réconforter ? Fye leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard feu du brun qui affichait un petit sourire au coin. Le magicien réussit à sourire à son tour.

« Et puis, c'est moi qui t'es foutu dans cette situation donc c'est normal que j'assume. Je savais à quoi m'en tenir. »

Oui c'était vrai. Kurogane avait prit cette décision de son propre chef et il avait pour habitude d'assumer ses choix. Il savait parfaitement où il mettait les pieds en acceptant la solution proposée par la sorcière des dimensions.

« Merci Kuro-chan » dit Fye en souriant et employant de nouveau l'un des surnoms idiots de son compagnon alors que ses larmes séchaient déjà sur ses joues.

« Là par exemple, t'es lourd » répondit Kurogane en gardant lui-même son sourire.

Mais Fye ne prêta pas attention à la dernière réplique du brun et se contenta de poser sa tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux afin de profiter un peu de cet instant.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà ! Ce oneshot est terminé et j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Merci de penser à me laisser une petite review (ça fait tellement plaisir quand on en reçoit une )

Il y'aura peut-être une suite à cette histoire mais il s'agira probablement d'un lemon donc il ne sera pas publié à la suite de celle-ci en raison de son rating.

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu !


End file.
